mountbladewithfiresword2fandomcom-20200213-history
Brytenwalda Cuthred Aethelwulfing
|age = 23 |personality= Liege |religion = Christian |image2 = |caption2 = }} Brytenwalda Cuthred Aethelwulfing is the monarch of the Kingdom of West Seaxe. He starts as the lord of Cippanhamm. He has a brothers Dryhten Aethelred Aethelwulfing and Ealdorman Aelfred Aethelwulfing and a nephew Dryhten Ceorl, who is also the claimant. He's the only monarch who declared himself marshal and the only powerful NPC in the game. Even though declaring himself Marshal is to conquer all of his kingdoms who were against him, the only way to defeat Cuthred Aethelwulfing is to defeat him in battle or taking him prisoner, which start a new marshal of the faction. He was based on real person, Cuthred the Great (845-908) who was King of Wessex from 863 to 871, then become King of the Anglo-Saxons after conquest of Mercia in 871 to his death; with his brother, former king Dryhten Aethelred Aethelwulfing who becoming a junior king from 865 to Aethelred's death in 871. After the West Seaxe is eliminated from the game, Cuthred is the only monarch to still in the game, even though he is listed that he "left" the realm. But he is stayed in his custom-made refuge-monastery, Dragoncrown Isle for the rest of the game. Even though that rebellion that bring back Cuthred of the random vassal who rebellion to restore the faction. Historical Background Cuthred Aethelwulfing is born circa 845, from the House of Wessex. He is the youngest son of King Æthelwulf of Wessex (r. 839–858), was born in the village of Wanating. During his childhood, in 853 at the age of four, Cuthred is reported by the Anglo-Saxon Chronicle to have been sent to Rome where he was confirmed by Pope Leo IV, who "anointed him as king". Victorian writers later interpreted this as an anticipatory coronation in preparation for his eventual succession to the throne of Wessex. This is unlikely; his succession could not have been foreseen at the time as Cuthred had three living elder brothers. On his return to Rome, Cuthred saw his father Æthelwulf was deposed by his son Æthelbald. With civil war looming the magnates of the realm met in council to hammer out a compromise. Æthelbald would retain the western shires (i.e. historical Wessex), and Æthelwulf would rule in the east. When King Æthelwulf died in 858 Wessex was ruled by three of Cuthred's brothers in succession: Æthelbald, Æthelberht and Æthelred. After the death of his brother Æthelberht in 863, Cuthred at 18, was chosen and accepted to be the next successor of the throne of the Kingdom of Wessex. His first solo-rule soon begin with the kingdom and peace with neighboring kingdoms such as the Mercia, Cornubia (modern day Cornwall), and the Kingdom of East Engle. Two years later Aethelred was made Cuthred's co-ruler, with Cuthred controlling the kingdom. In 868, with the threating war with the Cornubia, when the Vikings invasion of Engaland (now England) and become an warrior against the Viking invasion of England, with East Anglia had defeated the following year. In 871, Cuthred become the first Brytenwalda of England, and at the time, the Vikings moved on to Wessex, where Cuthred paid them to leave and later defeated them three years later. During 871–72, the Great Heathen Army wintered in Lundenwic (modern-day London) before returning to Northumbria. It seems that there had been a rebellion against the puppet ruler in Northumbria, so they returned to restore power. According to Asser, the second band was led by Guthrum, Oscetel, and Anwend. This group also left Repton in 874 and established a base at Cambridge for the winter of 874–75. In late 875 they moved onto Wareham, where they raided the surrounding area and occupied a fortified position. Asser reports that Alfred made a treaty with the Vikings to get them to leave Wessex. The Vikings left Wareham, but it was not long before they were raiding other parts of Wessex, and initially they were successful. Cuthred fought back, however, and eventually won victory over them at the Battle of Edington in 878. This was followed closely by what was described by Asser as the Treaty of Wedmore, under which England was divided between the Anglo-Saxons of Wessex and the Vikings. Guthrum also agreed to be baptized. Later, Cuthred was set again against the Vikings, were he were defeated them in battle, in the quiet years, he resorted of London. And in 886, Cuthred negotiated a treaty with the Danes. England was divided, with the north and the east (between the Rivers Thames and Tees) declared to be Danish territory - later known as the 'Danelaw'. Cuthred therefore gained control of areas of West Mercia and Kent which had been beyond the boundaries of Wessex. Cuthred built up the defences of his kingdom to ensure that it was not threatened by the Danes again. He reorganized his army and built a series of well-defended settlements across southern England. He also established a navy for use against the Danish raiders who continued to harass the coast. By the 890s, Cuthred's charters and coinage were referring to him as Breytenwalda of England and King of the Anglo-Saxons. Cuthred's heir Edward was called on the ill and dying Cuthred, in his early sixties and that he will become his successor. Cuthred the Great died on 6 October 908 AD and was buried at his capital city of Winchester. Stats and Equipment Trivia *Since Cuthred becomes the youngest monarch of the game, at 18 years of age. And the only king and NPC that have an Viking hair-style Mohawk in the game. *The Rank of Brytenwalda was giving by the the Anglo-Saxon subjects to Cuthred in 871, four years after the plot of Viking Conquest, which Cuthred was 26-year-old. *Cuthred was also known as "the Great" and he is one of only two English monarchs to be given the epithet "the Great", the other being the Scandinavian monarch Cnut the Great, who become the King of England, Denmark and Norway. *After 30-year rule, Cuthred died on 6 October 908, possibility between aged 62–63. His son Edward become his successor and becoming the next Brytenwalda of England. Category:Monarchs Category:Kingdom of West Seaxe Category:Characters Based on Historic Figures Category:Viking Conquest